Healing Personified (3.5e Optimized Character Build)
Introduction Summary::A cleric using only core material can make a passable healer sufficient for most adventuring parties. However, with carefully selected feats and a couple of prestige classes, your healing spells can far surpass the normal limits. References Heroes of Battle (Combat Medic) Complete Divine (Augment Healing, Contemplative) Races of the Wild (Magic of the Land) Magic of Eberron (Dragon Prophesier, Prophecy's Shepherd, Prophecy's Shaper) Player's Guide to Eberron (Mastery of Day and Night) Complete Champion (Touch of Healing) Unearthed Arcana (Two Flaws) Game Rule Components Race and Templates Human Classes Cleric, Hierophant, Combat Medic, Contemplative Spells, Powers, Items All spells of the healing subschool, particularly cure spells Progression Starting scores using the elite array: str 8, dex 13, con 14, int 10, wis 15, cha 12 At level 20: Final Class Progression::Cleric 5 / Combat Medic 5 / Contemplative 8 / Hierophant 2 Highlights There are many feats that boost your healing spells based on their spell level. With this build, you can automatically maximize and quicken cure spells, and empower them as well as long as they are not of the highest level you can cast. Magic of the land requires a successful knowledge (nature) check, so I'd recommend investing skill points in that beyond what's required for prerequisites. *Just as an example, by level 6 you can cast two Cure Moderate Wounds in a single round (one quickened for free), each healing exactly 22 HP for up to 44 healing per round. Further Optimization Not much to add currently. Side Notes Contemplative is completely optional; some other choices for classes include Celestial Mystic (Book of Exalted Deeds), Divine Oracle (Complete Divine), Fist of Raziel (Book of Exalted Deeds), Prophet of Erathaol (Book of Exalted Deeds), Radiant Servant of Pelor (Complete Divine), Sacred Exorcist (Complete Divine), or Sentinel of Bharrai. In fact, you could choose just about any prestige class that gives almost full spellcasting. However, note that you may have to take out or rearrange feats to qualify for these classes. (The first two feats that can go are Magic of the Land and Augment Healing, followed by Prophecy's Shaper.) You can actually flip this build around, and use many of the abilities with Inflict rather than Cure spells, allowing you to cast automatically Maximized Quickened inflict spells. Limitations The Mournland and other areas where healing spells are limited or do not work will limit your abilities strongly. DM Counters (Note by Edwin:) Make sure the player doesn't cheat with spontaneously casted cure spells. Metamagic abilities (like the Hierophant's Faith Healing or the Radiant Servant of Pelor's Supreme Healing) turn spontaneously casted spells into full-round actions. Use this to keep the player off balance: Swich between encounters that require a wide range of divine utility spells, and encounters where heavy healing is needed. When it is hard to determine how many cure spells are required for the day, the effect of Faith Healing and Supreme Healing are minimised. If the healer prefers to stay back from the action and cast healing spells at range, use spells that block his line of effect, such as Wall of Force, or traps that for instance closes a door in his face. After a few encounters, the healer should have learnt to keep up. Actually, none of the healing-focused prestige classes are truly all that powerful, so don't be too hard on the player. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Optimized Character Build Category:WotC Rules Only